


The Holiday Parts

by elchrists



Series: Fragments of Them [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, holiday Gift
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>為了節日、時事所作的篇章，世界與《Fragments of Them》為同一個。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cutie Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> 2/14，西洋情人節

　　那一天Q回家時，注意到客廳的落地燈開著，James Bond一臉等得很無聊的坐在他的雙人沙發的一邊，另一邊則放著一束火紅的玫瑰花。

　　「我以為你人還在布達佩斯。如果沒記錯，我幫你訂的應該是明天的班機？」

　　「我偶爾也會為了想早點結束工作而加班。順帶一提請不用擔心，回程機票是用上周認識、名叫Júlia的寡婦的信用卡，這束花也是。」

　　「M聽到肯定很感動，Double O seven也學會為MI6的開源節流努力了。」

　　「這種日子不適合隨便感動人，Cute，所以明天再讓他知道吧。」

　　Bond拿著那束玫瑰花走過來，將之交在Q懷裡，然後空著雙手替Q脫下外套。

　　「你身上有酒味。」

　　「既然是情人節，自然有人請我喝酒。」Q一臉理所當然的表示，視線越過Bond的肩膀看向窗邊，本來放在窗台前的花瓶已經被洗乾淨，擺了一星期有點枯萎的非洲雛菊被清掉了，顯然Bond比較樂意從今天開始替客廳換上新的花卉。

　　「所以，是誰？敢在Double O seven之前捷足先登。」

　　「如果非得計較先來後到，我想你這輩子都開心不起來。」Q緩和的離開Bond身邊，抱著那束飽滿的玫瑰花走向廚房，拿下園藝用剪刀並打開水龍頭的水：「把花瓶拿過來。」

　　Bond就像任何忠實的伴侶聽話的執行Q的吩咐，他們很快將玫瑰花枝修剪完畢，替花瓶注入乾淨的水，並且是Bond將那個盛裝清水以至於變得沉重的花瓶拿回窗邊放置。

　　忙完這些，Bond重新坐到沙發上，而Q繼續逗留在廚房裡，Bond推測他大概一如往常的替自己泡伯爵茶。Bond從坐著的地方透過廚房的門，可以狹窄的看見Q的側身，動作迅速但帶著自成一格的優雅，像貓。

　　「你下周末有沒有空？」

　　「這取決於你想做什麼。」Q輕快的回答。Bond聽到Q正替馬克杯注入熱水，有趣的是，有兩杯，他也有份。

　　「我買了《皆大歡喜》舞台劇的票券，我想你會有興趣。」

　　「根據Double O seven的信用卡記錄，我相信我看見你買了四張票。」

　　「我不樂見我左邊和你右邊到時候坐著陌生人，Cute。」

　　Q端著兩只馬克杯走出來，Bond聞到了不同於伯爵茶的香味。直到Q走到他面前，Bond才發現雖然Q的確泡了一杯伯爵茶，給他的那杯卻是一種特工先生非常陌生的飲料。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　「為了迎合酒精中毒者的偏好，我特地替你添加蘭姆酒和肉桂粉。」

　　「──但，熱可可？」Bond一臉困惑，Q不像是要惡整他，只不過，Q怎麼會認為Bond想喝熱可可呢？

　　Q也看懂Bond的遲疑，卻沒有好心以白話解釋的意思。

　　「你不要也無所謂，或許你對你辦公桌上那一疊Godiva山比較有興趣吧。」說著，Q狀似不在意的將熱可可拿離Bond，打算放到一邊，Bond愣了一下，這才會意，趕緊從Q手中接過馬克杯。

　　這是應著節日Q所給的禮物，儘管格式和一般女人所給的略有不同。

　　「你融了整塊巧克力，而不是可可粉？」Bond喝一口，濃郁香醇的味道絕對不是一般沖泡飲品可以泡製出來。

　　「黑巧克力磚，可可粉，少許咖啡粉，還有牛奶。」Q在沙發的另一邊坐下：「如果只用巧克力塊沖泡，根本不可能滑口。而且你不愛甜，比例要抓好。」

　　「我不知道你對泡熱可可也有研究。」

　　「今天以前的確沒有。」

　　Bond沉默的望著Q半晌，直到他抬起左手摘掉Q的眼鏡。然後他湊近，Q從他的親吻中嚐到自己剛才沖泡的熱可可的香味。

　　Bond的舌頭靈活的在Q口中打轉，擦過Q口腔裡每一吋領地，上顎、牙齦、齒間、舌床、下顎以及每一顆牙面，一手從Q的西褲裡拉起襯衫，另一手則闖入內裡撫摸Q背部光裸的肌膚。Q的右掌陷在Bond的髮中，左手抱著Bond的肩膀，並在一次Bond舌頭稍微抽出，兩人不約而同吸氣的時候，Q坐到Bond身上，兩人的下腹相貼，Q把Bond壓在沙發與他自己之間，然後磨擦了一下。

　　「沒想到你這把年紀了還像個年輕人一樣敏感。」Q取笑。

　　「而你名實相符正是個敏感的年輕人。」Bond回擊。是的，兩人都開始硬著。

　　Q又動了動，從表情可以得知他是故意逗Bond玩。Q的兩隻手壓著Bond的肩膀，而Bond的手則擺在他腰上，兩人相視而笑｜｜那種互相挑釁又互相競逐的善意的笑容，然後Bond先打算進行下一步，伸手撥開Q襯衫的釦子，不過這回Q往後退了一些，示意Bond稍安勿躁。

　　「先解決幾件事情。」

　　Bond狐疑的望著Q，不懂有什麼事情非得現在解決不可，但他向來很尊重這個聰明年輕的partner：「你說吧。」

　　「你打算明天回MI6報到？」

　　「或許。」

　　「進辦公室第一件事，清掉那座山。」

　　「好。」

　　「處理掉這兩天多出來的示愛文書。」

　　「答應你。」

　　「如果下次也打算用別人的信用卡買東西給我，James。」Q頓了一下。

　　「嗯？」

　　「就買鑽戒，刷爆卡。我有十根手指。」

　　「沒問題。」

　　「最後一項。」Q扯了扯嘴角，一個似笑非笑的莞爾：「那句話。沒說之前，我不介意維持這個姿勢就好。」他瞇起眼睛，凝視著Bond，惡作劇的玩味。

　　Bond嘴邊洩出一段笑聲，寬大的左手手掌離開Q的腰枝，觸著他毛茸茸的後腦杓將他壓向自己，鼻尖碰鼻尖。

　　「情人節快樂，Cutie Valentine。」


	2. Nessun Dorma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/14，白色情人節

　　三月十日  
　　 _20:59_  
　　在客廳做伏地挺身的Bond差點被開門衝進來的Q撞個正著。  
　　「James，試試這個？」  
　　一把改造的PPKS，Bond接過發現槍身重量有變。  
　　「利用材質更改重心，握起來應該更契合你的使用習慣。」  
　　「是還不錯，如果前端再重一……」  
　　「好，我試試。」Q沒等Bond把話說完就奪回PPKS又跑回去。  
　　  
　　 _00:03_  
　　剛洗完澡的Bond才踏出淋浴間，Q就不由分說闖進來手上拿著一支電話。  
　　「你會餓嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「我要叫瑪格麗特披薩外賣，你會餓嗎？」  
　　「……現在這時間倫敦沒有披薩店開張，Cute。」  
　　「街角地下室的爵士酒吧。每星期二都會光顧的Mr. Calman說一會兒能替我先墊錢並送上來。」  
　　Bond顯然震驚於Mr. Calman是何方神聖、以及願意替Q墊錢又趁機探聽Q的住址究竟居心何在。相對的Q一察覺Bond尚未脫口而出的那些疑問，立刻自討沒趣走出去不等Bond的答案。  
　　  
　　 _03:25_  
　　Bond很睏，他的時差還沒調整好，Q壓著他的左胳膊邊吃披薩邊看《福爾摩斯影集》，間或轉過腦袋詢問他的意見。這影集每集有一小時、而他們剛剛看完第一季，還有至少三集。  
　　  
　　 _06:28_  
　　Q一溜煙的跑去沖晨澡，Bond在Q輕快的哼歌聲中在沙發上睡著了。  
　　  
　　 _07:43_  
　　M的辦公室發來簡訊，Bond醒來，開始抽拿襯衫和領帶換裝。  
　　  
　　  
　　三月十一日  
　　 _21:10_  
　　今天很早回到家，Q也沒有加班，剛進臥房的Bond聽得見隔壁單位Q正在以唱盤播放《杜蘭朵》歌劇。  
　　  
　　 _11:15_  
　　Q跑來他家，手上捧著印度梵文經典，不懂為什麼大學主修東方語文的Bond無法替他翻譯某句輪迴轉世的觀念。Bond只好陪著好學不倦的Q趴在充當研究桌的實木餐桌上、翻遍他書架上所有典籍，一起探討Q有疑問的那句哲語到底想要表達什麼。  
　　  
　　 _2:10_  
　　Bond打了第十七個呵欠，喝了第八杯黑咖啡。  
　　  
　　 _04:44_  
　　「真不吉利的時間。」Bond瞥了一眼床頭櫃上的時鐘。  
　　「我還不知道MI6傳奇特工會迷信這種事情。」Q嗤一聲。  
　　「出生入死太多次，多少會有忌諱。」  
　　Q鼻子皺了皺，滿臉不認同：「快點過來幫我看，這邊還有一個詞的定義找不到。」  
　　Q的腳丫子從棉被底下踢了踢Bond，Bond只好又把身體湊過去，滿床的書海，動一下都覺得身體好痛。  
　　  
　　 _05:10_  
　　Bond半夢半醒，腦袋瓜裡通通是梵文符號與日文典籍對於佛教哲學二度詮釋所使用的詞句。他很慶幸至少不需要翻閱繁體中文或簡體中文出版物。在並不確定的游離意識裡，他繼續和各種梵文纏鬥，天知道這些詞語到底怎麼發音，要研究得多透徹Q才會滿意。每一朵蓮花，每一次肢體所擺出的動作，每一個大千世界，甚至是佛座下的每一頭大象──  
　　作夢般的思緒奔騰至此忽然有人親了他，但Bond快睡著了，根本沒辦法撐開眼皮。而如果此時身體的警覺心降到如此之低，Bond不睜開眼也能猜到在他頰上印唇印的對象是誰。  
　　  
　　 _06:40_  
　　Bond側過身，鬆開被自己身體壓麻的左臂，懶洋洋睜開眼睛時發現Q還伏在床邊翻閱典籍，精神抖擻。  
　　  
　　  
　　三月十二日  
　　 _21:18_  
　　Bond聽到隔壁有開衣櫃和翻找衣物的聲音。這時間？這讓Bond好奇的走到隔壁單位探看，剛好和已經穿戴整齊、跑到門口挑選皮衣外套的Q撞個正著。  
　　「你在這裡幹嘛？」  
　　「你要去哪？」  
　　「兜風，朋友提議幾個不錯的飆車地點，和他去試他新買的跑車。這件、還是這件好？」Q示意著手中拎著的兩件皮衣外套。  
　　「……左手的。」Bond很勉強，從兩者中選了稍微不把Q襯得太性感的選擇。但以一般審美標準來說根本沒差，不管哪件都完美得強調Q纖細的腰線與窄挺的肩線。  
　　「那我走了，再見。」  
　　「啊──嗯。」  
　　  
　　 _01:10_  
　　Bond依然醒著，坐在沙發上喝咖啡醒腦。  
　　  
　　 _02:24_  
　　Bond在客廳做伏地挺身。  
　　  
　　 _03:55_  
　　Bond在浴室沖澡，讓花灑的冷水噴在臉上提神，洗完澡後，身上圍著一條浴巾走出來，隔壁依然沒有主人回家的聲響。  
　　  
　　 _06:10_  
　　Bond發現自己在床上睡著了。而他之所以醒來是聽到隔壁大門使用鑰匙的開門聲。  
　　  
　　 _06:12_  
　　Bond坐在Q的廚房的早餐桌邊，假裝神清氣爽的替自己的麥片碗裡倒牛奶。  
　　  
　　 _06:22_  
　　M傳訊要Bond立刻前往MI6報到。  
　　  
　　 _11:06_  
　　Bond剛向Q領取一件小任務的裝備，走出辦公室前忍不住詢問。  
　　「……你不喜歡阿斯頓馬汀嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」Q完全不明白Bond沒頭沒尾怎麼會問這種問題。  
　　  
　　  
　　三月十三日  
　　 _21:00_  
　　晚餐後Q把XBOX帶到Bond的客廳、組裝在Bond的電視上，邀請Bond和他一起玩《Call of Duty》。  
　　  
　　 _22:03_  
　　Q在修理Bond的暖氣機，敲敲打打，Bond蹲在旁邊擔任助手幫忙遞工具。  
　　「其實你可以去睡覺。」  
　　「嗯。」Bond連吐嘈Q所發出的聲音會讓自己睡不著都不想。  
　　  
　　 _00:06_  
　　Q又跑去打電動，這次是《沉默之丘》。  
　　  
　　 _01:05_  
　　Q很愉快的在Bond的廚房裡煮義大利冷麵，探頭問Bond要不要來一點。  
　　Bond當然說好。  
　　  
　　 _03:33_  
　　電視台重播《Yes Minister》，Bond努力撐著自己的眼皮回應Q偶爾的劇情討論。  
　　  
　　 _05:15_  
　　Q為了一條程式無論如何偵不出錯誤歇斯底里，Bond替自己倒第九杯咖啡時差點被Q摔出的筆記型電腦給砸個正著。  
　　  
　　 _06:18_  
　　Q成功修復錯誤，親了親Bond的嘴唇作為安撫Q冷靜以及陪著完成偵測的道謝。  
　　  
　　 _07:00_  
　　Q出門上班去。Bond倒在床上。  
　　  
　　 _09:10_  
　　謝天謝地，今天M的簡訊九點才傳來。  
　　  
　　  
　　三月十四日  
　　 _20:20_  
　　Bond早早回家，帶了包裝在精巧透明袋裡桂花口味的白色馬卡紅作為禮物。根據亞洲同僚的習俗，三月十四號是以白色甜點回應前一個月送禮者心意的一天。  
　　「聽說紐約也開始慶祝這個節日。」Bond走向沙發邊，撫摸坐在沙發上看新聞的Q的捲髮。Q不是很專心的應著他。  
　　「資本主義商人對於任何商機都是樂此不彼的。」  
　　「所以你喜歡嗎？馬卡紅。」  
　　「有點太甜。但，都好。」Q把Bond拉過來，親吻，獎勵性質。Bond知道Q不覺得馬卡紅是重點，重點是Bond的心意。而Q對此滿意。  
　　「去洗澡吧，特工先生，然後給你回禮。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　  
　　 _20:45_  
　　Bond從浴室裡半濕的走出來，水珠從髮梢開始，沿著肌肉線條一滴滴滾落，經過肩線，鎖骨，胸肌和腹肌，沿人魚線更往深處，然後被圍在下身的毛巾給確實接住。他全身上下熱騰騰的散發霧氣，腹上的毫毛都彷彿呼吸般顫抖著，毛孔全開。  
　　本來應該等著他的Q卻蜷縮在床上，被子沒蓋好，臉側在Bond的枕頭上睡著了。Bond走過去坐在旁邊，也把熱都帶近，Q的睫毛垂在漂亮的眼瞼上，隨平穩呼吸細緻搧動，雙手抱著Bond的枕頭，把半邊臉微微壓紅。平常驕傲的表情現在只剩下毫無防備的純真，平常得理不饒人的那張嘴現在居然可愛的磨著牙。  
　　Bond覺得，Q終於結束半年一次的常態性亢奮少眠，真是太好了。  
　　  
　　 _08:00_  
　　當早上Bond神清氣爽的從床上醒來，並且旁邊Q還確實枕在他胳膊裡熟睡、而不是趴在床頭看書或在客廳徹夜打電動，他心想，這是個美麗新世界。  
　　


	3. Home Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/29，日內瓦志工團體網站遭駭客攻擊

　　Q最近到日內瓦出了一趟差。

　　Bond很無聊，英國很和平。今天開始，自然科學博物館舉辦了蝴蝶展，他一個人待在倫敦待到快要發霉。

　　列車抵站的前半小時，阿斯頓馬汀就停泊於聖潘可拉斯車站等候區，黑髮的軍需官則是列車抵達的十幾分鐘後才提著行李上了副駕駛座。特工先生總算露出這星期以來少見的一抹笑容。

　　繫上安全帶前，軍需官傾過身體，車內一語不發了有五分鐘。

　　第二天，Q Branch的員工們都發現特工先生的腕上換了一塊錶。

　　


	4. Happy Fools Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/1，愚人節

　　從黑山返回倫敦照理說要七個半小時的飛行時數，但Bond碰到的護照與海關問題讓他總共花了十二個小時。飛機早上九點多降落在希斯羅機場之前，Bond試著打電話聯繫Q Branch，卻似乎受到電信干擾而無法接通。

　　Bond不以為意，反正只是要報告行蹤。他下了飛機，過海關，在轉盤處等待行李，但其他人通通都走光了，他的行李也沒有出來。

　　Bond寄放在機場的阿斯頓馬汀，因為排程出錯例行檢查還未結束，最快明天才能取車。

　　Bond搭著計程車，報上Q喝的紅茶品牌最靠近MI6的旗艦店地址，到了那邊才發現因為保全系統錯誤的緣故今天不營業。

　　Bond前往另一家附近的店面，這一次是電力中斷。第三次踏上計程車，也是第三次計程車司機以奇怪的口吻表示：今天的紅燈好像特別多。

　　Bond打了電話確定兩星期前就預約的晚餐訂位，然後發現他的名字被從預約名單上註銷了。經理不斷向他道歉，承諾未來都將給予他優先權，但當晚這急促的時間可能沒辦法。

　　Bond只是想收發郵件，卻發現他的密碼錯誤無法登入。Bond刷卡時，他的授權碼一再無法被偵測。

　　他隨意走進的一家超級市場因為忽來的警鈴大作以至於臨時關閉。

　　Bond跑了七家店，最後終於在另一家非限定品牌的下午茶店裡買到比專門店價格貴二成的法式藍伯爵茶葉（同時有矢車菊花瓣與佛手柑香氣的伯爵茶，Q的最愛）。

　　Bond盯著自己的手錶，直到確認指針過了中午十二點，這才踏進MI6，踏進Q Branch。

　　支部裡一切正常，Bond穿過走道筆直的往Q的私人辦公室前進。這一路上大家都態度大方的主動和他打招呼，但Bond並不會漏看科技宅們嘴角或眼角不經意流洩的笑意。

　　一進入辦公室，就看見Q正專心埋首於電腦前，因為開門聲才抬起了頭。

　　「啊，你回來了。」

　　「我有一個針對Q Branch的小小建議。」

　　「什麼？」Q皺著眉，疑惑的自Bond手上接過紅茶茶葉罐。

　　「特殊日子，更該嚴加監控屬下們努力工作。」

　　有的時候，Bond同意和受愛戴的萬人迷交往的確頗辛苦。


	5. Pun in Chinese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/20，我愛你

　　剛從上海結束出差，於傍晚六點坐飛機抵達希斯羅機場的金髮特工，回到MI6第一件事情就是前往Q Branch。

　　不明所以的，Bond手上拿著幾朵黃波斯菊。並不是隨處可見包裝搭配好的花束，而是相當隨性的幾枝花朵。當然，這些花朵顯然並非從原野裡被新鮮摘取而下，花莖的部分都被悉心處理插在飽含水分的海綿裡，這是一枝一枝單獨販售的黃波斯菊，比起一束花，Q一直都比較喜歡單朵的形式。

　　先給出鮮豔飽滿的深橘色花朵之後，Bond又把一盒松露巧克力輕輕放在Q的桌上。

　　「……這是怎麼回事？」

　　Q坐在辦公桌後，一手握著滑鼠，一手是裝著伯爵紅茶的馬克杯。Bond從國外帶回禮品給他並不奇怪，不過今天怎麼比較像是……周年紀念或情人節才該有的傳統老派些的規格？

　　「只要是語言大概都有雙關這一門修辭吧。」

　　「你是說之前樓下廣發傳單的助聽器廣告，over 5000 ears of experience？或者之前的通信廣告。」Q用疑惑的表情看著Bond，心裡猜測著花朵與巧克力，和Bond口中的雙關有什麼關係。

　　「我說的是漢語的雙關。」Bond一邊慢悠悠的表示，一邊越過辦公桌，走到Q旁邊。

　　「我對那可一竅不通。」

　　「wo ai ni。」Bond將坐在椅子上的Q轉過來面對自己，說了這麼三個音節。Q愣了一下，就像全世界的人都知道I love you和Je t'aime是什麼意思，身為英國對外情報單位的主管之一，當然也多少知道漢語中這句話代表的含意。

　　Bond得意的露出笑容，「聽得懂吧，很基本的中文。但你知道今天的日期中文要怎麼說嗎？」

　　「我並……」

　　Bond俯低身，湊到Q耳邊，咬了咬Q的耳朵然後留下黏膩又溼答答的三個音節。

　　「wu er ling。」

　　那一刻，Q領悟了雙關的意思。

　　


	6. Hug My Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/30，國際抱貓咪日

　　「我剛剛才發現原來今天是個特別的節日。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「Hug your cat。」James Bond整個人越過沙發把全身重量壓到使用laptop計算程式的Q身上，這讓Q差一點重心不穩。

　　「……什麼cat？」

　　Bond沒回答，下巴壓著Q的肩窩，越過肩膀看著Q雙手在鍵盤上敲敲打打。

　　雖然螢幕轉換得過於迅速，有關程式碼的部分也不是看得很明白，但只望著那貓爪般修剪整齊的手指在鍵盤上輕敲，也有種肉球般柔軟治癒的美感。

　　「養貓真的很不錯。」Bond喃喃，臉頰側傾，鼻子埋進Q的脖頸處，讓Q的黑色毛髮覆蓋他的金色睫毛與眼皮。

　　Q依然沒聽懂，但露出了一抹笑容。「撒嬌鬼。」 

　　


End file.
